Troy Baker
Troy Baker (born April 1, 1976 in Dallas, Texas, USA) is a former American Funimation voice-actor and musician who works in Los Angeles, best known for his roles in Anime, Western Animated films and television series and Video Games. He is now the current voice for the DC Comics villain, The Joker after Mark Hamill temporarily retired from the role. He also voiced Espio the Chameleon in the Sonic the Hedgehog video game series succeeding David Wills in 2010 and is later succeeded by Matthew Mercer in 2016. Sometime in the future (likely between 2020, 2022, and 2023), Baker will temporarily return to Funimation or Studiopolis to cast in Holy World War for Klaud el Britannia and the singing voice of Isaak Salvaje in the Sprucia and Gilli/Three Lionhearted Kats series. Voices *'Doctor Who: Animated' - The Doctor *'The Titans' - Dick Grayson/Nightwing *'Justice Leage International' - Bruce Wanye/Batman *'Sherlock Holmes' - Sherlock Holmes *'Justice League: Injustice' - Dick Grayson/Nightwing, The Joker *'Jak and Daxter: The Great Seas' - Pyro *'Jak and Daxter x Aldnoah.Zero' - Rehm *Future Crash Bandicoot titles - Nitros Oxide *''Futuristic Heroes'' - Buckethead *''Psonic X Touhou'' - Buckethead *Final Fantasy series - Snow Villiers *Sonic the Hedgehog franchise - Espio the Chameleon (2010-2016; succeeded by Matthew Mercer) *The Simpsons (Full English Dub Cast) - Superintendent Gary Chalmers, Sheriff, Alec Baldwin *Family Guy (Full English Dub Cast) - Brian Griffin *Winnie the Pooh (Studiopolis / Bang Zoom! Redub) - Eyeore *The LEGO Batman Movie 2017 (Bang Zoom! / Funimation Redub) - The Joker, Green Arrow/Oliver Queen *The LEGO Movie (Viz Media / Funimation Redub) - Emmet *The Fairly OddParents (Full English Dub Cast) - Foop, Catman, Gene Simmons *Fairy Tail (Full English Dub Cast) - Jose Porla, Kama, Capricorn, Weisslogia *SpongeBob SquarePants (Full English Dub Cast) - Plankton *Toy Story (Full English Dub Cast), Future Toy Story Merchandise - Buzz Lightyear *Gravity Falls (Full English Dub Cast) - Various *''Max's Extremely Goofy College Life, ''Max and Roxanne: A Goofy Romantic Video Game, future Mickey Mouse Universe related projects, Kingdom Hearts series - Arizona Goof *''Guilty Gear series - Sol Badguy **Super Smash Bros. series (beginning with Ultimate) - Sol Badguy, Marco Rossi *Starlaxite: Omnivespell Maxtreme'' - Marco Rossi *Star vs. the Forces of Evil (Full English Dub Cast) - Mewman Guards, additional voices *Cars (Bang Zoom! / Funimation Redub) - Lighting McQueen *The Lion King (Viz Media / Funimation Redub) - Mufasa *Yu-Gi-Oh! 5DS (Full English Dub Cast) - Jack Atlas *Saint Seiya (Full English Dub Cast) - Capricorn Shura (Sanctuary arc succeeded by Matthew Mercer), Sea Horse Baian *My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic (Full English Dub Cast) - Fancy Pants, Svengallop, Additional voices *Mickey Mouse (Studiopolis / Bang Zoom! Redub) - Mortimer Mouse *Looney Tunes (Studiopolis / Bang Zoom! Redub) - Rocky, Bobby, The Brain, Stoney, Ringmaster *LEGO Dimensions (Viz Media / Bang Zoom! / Funimation Redub) - Emmet, Owen Grady, Michael Knight *Assassin's Journey - Capricorn (Replaces Michael Johnson) *Tales of Asteria: Grand Voyage - Yuri Lowell *Iron-Blooded RWBY - Lucifer *''Amphibia'' - Grime *Sprucia and Gilli/Three Lionhearted Kats - Isaak Salvaje (singing voice) *Disney Princesses' Adventure - Andrew Hatcher Known for: * The voice of Lego Bruce Wayne/Batman in the LEGO DC Universe Series * The voice of Joel in The Last of Us * The voice of Booker DeWitt in BioShock Infinite * The voice of Kanji Tatsumi in Persona 4 (2008-2012) * The voice of Delsin Rowe in Infamous Second Son * The current voice of The Joker (2013-present) * The voice of Vincent Brooks in Catherine * The voice of Snow Villiers in Final Fantasy XIII * The voice of Talion in Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor * The voice of Jin Kariya in Bleach * The voice of Jack Mitchell in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare * The voice of Yuri Lowell in Tales of Vesperia * The voice of Espio the Chameleon (2010-2016) in Sonic the Hedgehog Game Series * The voice of Greed in Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood * The voice of Yamato and Pain (2009-2014) in Naruto: Shippuden * The voice of Hawkeye and Loki * The voice of Rhys in Tales from the Borderlands * The voice of Samuel Drake in Uncharted 4: A Thief's End and Uncharted: The Lost Legacy * The voice of Baki Hanma in the 2018 version of Baki * The voice of Geo-Force in Young Justice: Outsiders * The voice of Abel Nightroad in Death Stranding * The voice of Isaak Salvaje (singing voice) Category:Voice actors Category:Non-Fanon Category:Actors Category:Jak & Daxter Voice Actors Category:Sofia rhe First Voice Actors Category:Sofia the First Voice Actors Category:1976 births Category:Psonic Actors Category:Psonic X Touhou Actors Category:1970s births Category:Real life Category:American actors Category:American voice actors Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Voice Actors Category:Americans Category:FUNimation Voice Actors Category:Studiopolis Voice Actors Category:StanFord85's The LEGO Batman Movie Voice Actors Category:Saint Seiya Voice Actors Category:StanFord85's Toy Story Voice Actors Category:Star Teens voice actors Category:StanFord85's Pixar Voice Actors Category:DC Comics Voice Actors Category:Disney's Dreamers (English Dub) voice actors Category:Let's Fly and Fight! voice actors Category:American male voice actors Category:Sprucia and Gilli Category:Sprucia and Gilli Voice Actors Category:Three Lionhearted Kats Category:Three Lionhearted Kats Voice Actors Category:Musicians Category:Musicians from Los Angeles, California Category:Singers Category:Rhythm guitarists Category:Sprucia and Gilli Singers Category:People from Texas Category:People from Dallas, Texas Category:Texans Category:American male actors Category:American male singers Category:Bige1218's Super Battle Saga Voice Actors Category:Bige1218's Iron-Blooded RWBY Voice Actors